A Fateful Day
by HanazawaRyuki
Summary: Kouji bumped into someone he thought he'd never seen...Kouji-Izumi.(a litle cursing) Please read and review...
1. Default Chapter

A Fateful day  
  
It was a rainy and gloomy day, people were busy looking for shelter or holding their umbrella walking down the street like nothing happen, cars driving by, honking and drenching innocent passerby occasionally.  
  
It was quite noisy, and with the sound of the rain and splashes, noisy was an understatement. But some people found it comforting, and a sound to think. With all the noise around and the rain, not many people can recognize you, thus you won't be interrupted in your thoughts.  
  
And one of this people is Kouji Minamoto, a sixth grader who's practically is a loner. Why practically? Because he does have friends, just not much. Who are they? They are Takuya Kanbara, an energetic sixth grader, who may sometimes be a little haste and stubborn, but he won't hesitate to help a friend in need.  
  
Izumi Orimoto, a cheerful sixth grader who has a bubbly personality, who always argues a lot with Takuya, but can be very caring and reliable too.  
  
Junpei Shibayama, a seven grader who is rather big sized, enjoys eating chocolate and has a crush on Izumi, however, he is also strong and could be very resourceful sometimes.  
  
Tommy Himi, a fourth grader who is small sized and a cry baby at first, but proved to be a valuable member of the team. Quite good on computers.  
  
And Kouchi Kimura, his own twin brother, who has a kind soul and is very nice. He and Kouji were separated at birth but were reunited in the digital world.  
  
The digital world brings back memory, there they were forced to battle evil digimons by spirit evolutioning into digimons themselves. They each hold their own element with their D-tectors; another device they were equipped with in the digital world, which enables them to turn into digimons and scan other digimons fractal code, or purified them.  
  
Takuya holds the element of flame, or fire. Kouji holds the element of light. Izumi holds the element of wind.Junpei holds the element of thunder. Tommy holds the element of ice. While Kouchi holds the element of darkness.  
  
As kouji was walking down the street, he bumps into someone he thought he would never see again.  
  
So how do you like it? Review plz. I need ideas!!! 


	2. An Old Friend

An Old Friend  
  
First of all, to reply the review I get. I just write the things SOME people already know, I mean maybe some of you guys country may have already aired it on TV, but my country haven't, so I was just doing them a favor to clue them in on what they haven't known yet. Sure, you could just go on the internet to find out stuff like this, but have you ever thought that some people like some of my friends are poor and they either don't have computer or internet line, so they just keep bugging me for information. And thanks Saber Lightning for the NICE review, and I love you story. And for the others, I already know what you're trying to tell me.  
  
He bumped into someone he thought he'd never seen her again.............................  
  
"Kouji?" asked the girl. " Kelly?" Kouji look shocked beyond words.(Me: Got you there didn't I? You thought I was going to write Izumi, but the series already said that all of them kept contact.)  
  
"Long time no see huh?" Kouji ask Kelly. "It's been what, five years? Still your same old self I see." Kelly said. " Yeah I guess." " Well, how've you've been?" Kelly asked. Kouji was about to answer when the song "Come Clean" (played by Hilary Duff in case you don't know.) started playing. "Must be your hand phone." Said Kouji. Kelly take out her blue Nokia 7250i(Me:man I love that phone) and answer it. "Hello? Oh yes, yes. I'll have on Monday, I assure you. Yes, thank you ,bye."  
  
And she put her hand phone back into her pocket. "Not to be nosy or anything, but who was that?" Kouji asked. "The director. I'm with the school newspaper." Kelly answered.  
  
"Well, I gotta go, got to finish the essay for the newspaper, bye!" And with that, she waved and walk towards the other street.  
  
Well that's all I guess. I'm quite busy so won't be updating this story very fast.Review!


	3. Introductions

Sorry for not updating for a long time but I was busy

Anyways I'd like to thank for all the reviews and I want to say that even though I may not like some of the reviews you wrote but I read it again and try to improve, so if there is any mistake please tell me, just try not to curse and swear in it.

* * *

**Introductions**

Kouji was in his room thinking, his thoughts wanders back to this afternoon when he bumped into Kelly.

flashback

_A little girl that was about 7 was sitting on a bench with a boy around her age, the girl was sobbing._

"_Are you sure you have to leave?" the girl asked." Yes." The boy sighed." But why, Kouji? Don't you like it here?_ "The_ girl sobbed. " Yes, of course I like it here, but dad…his job…we have to move…I wish we don't have to, but we knew that this would happen…you know what my dad works as. I'm sorry, Kelly." Kouji said sadly._

"_But you'll write and call, right?" Kelly asked. "Of course I will… I have to go now, bye." Kouji said. " Bye Kouji….take care." Kelly gave him a short hug as they parted._

_end flashback_

Kouji sigh as he turns off the light and go to sleep.

**Next morning**

KKRRIINNGG!!!!!

Izumi groan as she gets up from her bed and slam the alarm off. She slowly walks towards the bathroom and get ready for school. She opens her cupboard and takes out a pink T-shirt with a cute logo on it and a blue jeans, she brush her hair and rush down the stairs.

" What's for breakfast, mom?" Izumi asked as she walks into the kitchen. She look around and her mom was no where to be seen, instead there was a note on the table,

_Izumi dear,_

_I'm going out for a while so you have to make breakfast yourself, but there some toast in the toaster so you could eat it incase your lazy to cook._

_Mom_

'Great, toast for breakfast.' Izumi thought as she took the toast grab her bag and walk to school. She was munching on her toast when she heard somebody calling.

" Izumi! Wait up!" she turn back to find Tommy running-more like trotting- towards her. "Hi Tommy, good morning." Izumi greeted. " Good morning, Izumi." Tommy replied.

Izumi and the others all study in the same school now with the exception of JP since he is in secondary school now. "So, have you seen the others lately?" Tommy asked. "Besides in school, not really," Izumi replied, "Have you?" "No." Tommy answered as they walk in silence.

"Hey, what about we have a reunion?" Tommy suggested. "That's a great idea, Tommy!" Tommy blushed in pleasure. " I will tell Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi, you can inform JP since you live the nearest to him, alright?" Izumi asked. "Alright." Tommy replied as they walk in to the school.

"My class is that way, so bye." Tommy said as he headed to another direction. "Hi, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi," Izumi greeted them as she sit beside Kouichi. Kouji and Takuya sat behind them. "Hi, Izumi." They greeted her back.

"Umm….Izumi…can I borrow your notes?" Takuya asked meekly. (Their having math now) "You didn't do it, did you?" Izumi guessed. "If you know already hand it over, Mr. "Sushi" is going to be here soon." Takuya grumbled.

Izumi giggled as she handed him the notes. "You really shouldn't be doing that." Kouji said half heartedly. "Yeah, you're going to make him fail his test later." Kouichi continued. Takuya who was working very hard-which consist of him scribbling really fast- suddenly perk up when he hear the word "test".

"We have a test later?!" He asked, bewildered. The rest of them cracked up. "Geez Takuya, you're really slow, aren't you?" Kouichi laughed. "Yeah, there is no test, we were just teasing you." Izumi giggled.

Kouji was just about to say something when Mr.Soshi(that's his real name, sushi is the nickname given by his students unknown to him) came in the class. There was a girl following behind him.

She has brownish black hair that reaches her shoulders that curled up at the end and bright cerulean eyes. She wears a loose black T-shirt with the words "I'm your worst nightmare" in Japanese and a dark blue jeans with a pair of blue and silver sport shoes.

Mr.Soshi then introduce her to the class,"Students, I want you to meet our newest addition to our wonderful class, with me as teacher of course,(this teacher is a little full of himself) Kelly Wong Wai Ling. Kelly, why don't you tell the class a little about yourself."

"Hi, I'm Kelly and I'm a Chinese so there's nothing weird about my name. And I'm very friendly but you won't like it when I'm angry, that's all." She said politely. There was a dead silence as people look at her weirdly.

"Umm…ok. Thank you Kelly, why don't you sit beside Hakuru over there." Hakuru raised his hand and Kelly swiftly sat down beside him.(in front of Izumi and Kouichi) "Hi, Hakuru Mikashi." He introduced himself. "You know my name." Kelly said as she nod at him.

"Now is no time for chitter-chatters, let's start with our lesson." The students groan as they flip open their text book.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

All right, I know it's short but it's really late now and I'm sleepy, but I promise I'll update as soon as I can. I know this chapter said introductions but it'll have to wait, like I said, I'm sleepy.

Well, thanks for reading and review please, tell me if there's any problem or if you like it or not.


	4. Introductions:2

Hi! I decide to update today because tomorrow school starts, so I have to use the last of my holiday to finish this chapter. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Introductions:2**

**Lunch**

The halls were bumbling with the noise of hungry students rushing to the cantin. Kouji walks to his locker to put his books and then proceed to the cantin.

There he joins Takuya and the others when Kelly walks towards them. "Hi Kouji, I didn't know you were studying here too." She said to Kouji. Everyone look at her and then Kouji, wondering how in the world did this girl know Kouji.

"Hi Kelly, I didn't expect you to study here too." Kouji said. "Uh…hello??? Getting old here, care to explain?" Takuya inquired. Not only do they know each other, Kouji never been friendly with any other girl except Izumi, so what so special about this girl?

"Oh..hi there.You guys are in my class too right?" Kelly asked. "Yup. I'm Izumi and that's Kouichi, Takuya and Tommy." Izumi introduced the rest. "Hi. You guys are probably wondering how I knew Kouji, right?" Kelly asked.

"Um…yeah." Kouichi answered. "Well….I met Kouji when I was seven and we were the best of friend." Kelly said. Then Kouji continued, "But I had to move a while after that." "Oh..um.." The others didn't know what to say after hearing that.

"Kelly, where are you from anyway? You said that you're a Chinese." Takuya asked. "She is?" Tommy wondered. "Yes I am. I came from Malaysia and move to Japan for a while, then after Kouji moved I had to move back to Malaysia." Kelly explained.

"Well, for a Chinese you sure can speak good Japanese." Izumi stated. "Well, I really like the Japanese language so I went for all sorts of Japanese tuition and read a lot of books," Kelly shrugged, " But if you give a Japanese test I'll fail for sure cause my Japanese still very weak."

"There's room for improvement, I'll help you." Kouji said. "That's okay. I already have a tuition so…" "Okay then."

**After school**

"Where do you live Kelly? We could walk you back." Kouichi offered. "Yeah it's no problem really." "No that's okay, I can walk back myself, no need to trouble you guys. Bye, see you guys tomorrow."

"We have to go too. Takuya nii-chan promised to help me with my homework. Bye." Tommy said and they walk towards Takuya's house. "I have to go too. You can walk Izumi back home, Kouji, bye guys." Kouichi said run home before they could say anything.

"Well come on, you can't stand there all day like an idiot." Kouji said and started walking. Izumi blushed of embarrassment and followed Kouji. They started to walk in silence.

Behind them hiding behind a big tree were Takuya, Kouichi, Tommy and Kelly. "Damn, can't they even start a conversation?!" Takuya whispered furiously.

It turns out that they decided that those two are made for each other and try to get them together, but first they have to make them fall in love with each other first, thus this happened.

"Shh! Takuya, they might hear you." Kelly whispered back. All of them were following the couple until they reached Izumi's house and Kouji walk off after he said goodbye.

"Damn! Not even a decent conversation." Kouichi sigh in disappointment. "Yeah." Tommy agreed. "Well we could always try again tomorrow but right now I need to go home and finish my homework, the workload is _unbelievable_. Bye!" Kelly said as she run off to the opposite direction.

And the rest of them also walk back home.

* * *

Well that's all for now. And the italic word in some of the sentence that Kelly said means English.

So review and tell me how was it.


End file.
